All I Want For Christmas Is You
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison's christmas spirit rubs Meredith up the wrong way, so in return for putting up with her, Addison rubs her up the right way ;D Merry Christmas!


**A/N: The first of 6 christmas fics I'll be posting over the next week. Posted a day earlier than planned because a certain someone *****cough*Clai*cough* wouldn't stop bugging me to post!**

**A big huge massive Merry Christmas to my wonderful big sis Simonetta, I love you!**

**And also to my wifey Clai, I hope you like it my love (L)**

**Merry Christmas! (Reviews would be amazing presents!)**

_

* * *

_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_~x~_

"_Make my wish come true, all I want for christmas is you"_ Addison sang happily as she stood decorating the christmas tree that stood in the corner of her living room.

"Oh god please stop" Meredith groaned as she dropped herself onto the sofa.

"Oh don't be such a grinch" Addison scoffed "It's christmas Mer, our first christmas, come on, where's your christmas spirit" she said nudging her arm.

"At the bottom of a full bottle of tequila" Meredith said with a slight laugh "You're insane"

"It's not a crime to love christmas Meredith" Addison smirked "Come on, help me decorate the tree, you might enjoy it" she said pulling her arm so she stood up "I'll make it worth your while" she grinned, brushing their lips together softly.

"Do you promise?" Meredith said wrapping her arms around Addison's body.

"Promise" Addison said kissing her "I love you, Grinch" she grinned.

"I love you too" Meredith laughed.

~x~

"Addie, are you ok in there?" Meredith called out as she sat on the edge of her bed waiting for Addison to come out of her bathroom that night.

"One second" Addison called back, Meredith sighed heavily and moved so she sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, she looked up when the bathroom door opened.

"Merry Christmas baby" Addison grinned as she stepped out in red lingerie, the panties had white bows on that could be pulled to take them off with ease, on her head she wore a Santa hat.

"You look, wow" Meredith breathed out.

"I promised I'd make it worth your while" Addison smiled, she moved over to the bed and slowly stripped Meredith down to nothing, she pulled her so she landed on her back, she straddled her body and hovered over her, she brought their lips so they were barely inches apart "What do you want me to do to you baby?" she whispered huskily "I'll do anything you want me too"

"I want to taste you" Meredith whispered back "I want to hear you" she brushed her hands against Addison's sides "Turn around" she said kissing her slowly, Addison grinned at her and turn to straddle her body the other way, Meredith moved down so Addison's crotch hovered over her, she slowly slipped out her tongue and teased Addison's lace covered slit.

"Oh god" Addison breathed out, her hands coming forward to support herself on the bed "God Mer" she moaned as Meredith pushed her panties to one side and swirled her tongue around her clit, she slowly brought her hands to the bows on the panties and pulled, once the bows were untied she threw the panties aside and pulled Addison by the hips to push her tongue harder against her clit, Addison instantly started to moan louder, not noticing as the hat fell from her head.

"Do you like that baby?" Meredith mumbled against her.

"Yes, god yes, more" Addison moaned, she pushed Meredith's legs apart and moved them slightly so she could dip her head and tease Meredith's clit, Meredith moaned against her wetness sending vibrations through her body, Addison hooked her arm under Meredith's leg and held her still as she flicked her tongue constantly.

"Fuck" Meredith breathed out, they both started to writhe together, their tongues working at each other's clits, both of them moaning, they came together, both of them screaming out, hips bucking frantically, Addison trying to hold herself over Meredith's body, as she got her breath back Addison turned to straddle Meredith again, as their lips came together Meredith removed Addison's bra, she kissed from her neck to her breasts and back up to her lips, Addison pushed Meredith's legs apart further and without a pause pushed two fingers inside her, Meredith cried out and arched her back.

"Oh god Addison" Meredith moaned.

"You're so beautiful" Addison said kissing her neck, thrusting her fingers faster and harder, as she felt Meredith clench around her she slowed down and concentrated on rubbing firmly on her g-spot, Meredith bucked her hips and moaned Addison's name again "Cum for me again Mer" Addison whispered huskily, Meredith gripped onto the sheets as she came again, her whole body quivered as she cried out loudly, Addison stilled her fingers and let Meredith pulsate around her before withdrawing them and sucking the juices off, she kissed Meredith slowly and moved to lie next to her, pulling Meredith close so their bare skin touched.  
"God I love christmas" Meredith breathed out.

"Told you it was great" Addison laughed "Merry Christmas baby" she said brushing their lips together.

"Merry Christmas" Meredith whispered back.

_The End._

**

* * *

(I basically just gave you sex for christmas)**


End file.
